


Sweaty Professor Guy

by conie992



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Other, i'm tired and don't wanna tag no more, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: You help the professor distress after a bad day (it's actually fluff guys)
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Sweaty Professor Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Can you write a professor membrain x reader imagine where professor comes home from a long day at work and its hot so hes sweating and really tired so his s/o helps him take off his boots and coat and cool down and they cuddle and kiss and hold hands and do cute stuffsmmgkgjdsdodk (∩´﹏`∩) sorry if its too much (from tumblr user xxglittergutzxx)
> 
> not edited or proof read

There was something serene about sitting at the kitchen table. Maybe it was the utter silence that surrounded you. Maybe it was the soft light filtering through the window. Maybe it was the slight heat from the oven, that was currently baking a batch of cookies. Maybe it was just the inner peace inside you filtering out. Sitting in your partners house, waiting for him to return, you were perfectly content. Before you would have been sitting home alone, a cat on you lap, and discontent running in your soul. 

Dating the professor was one of the best things to happen to you. After having to move away from your family due to work, a restlessness grew in you. Up until that point you had always worked in places where you at least knew someone in the area. This had been the first move where you were quite alone. You and the cat made quite the duo, staying home drinking wine on Friday nights. But doing that every night had quickly become depressing. You were always amicable with others, but you valued your alone time. This was maybe the first time in your life that you desperately just wanted someone to walk through the door. Someone, anyone, just to have a conversation about something outside of work. Looking back, you were really vulnerable when you first moved. Any stranger could have offered you a hand and you would have taken it. You were extremely lucky that that stranger was Membrane. 

You hadn’t known who he was when you first met, which had immediately attracted him. Turns out being a world-famous scientist made it hard to find people to connect with that were true. Your relationship had moved quickly, you were both adults and both very straight forward people. You each knew what you liked and that just so happened to be each other. 

HIs children had taken to it well for the most part. As far as you knew there was no mother in the picture, it was a question you purposely never asked. At first the kids seemed surprised. (well you thought Gaz was surprised but she hid her expressions very well) Their dad hardly left the house when he wasn’t working so seeing him walk in with a new partner had to have been at least a little jarring. Gaz had warmed up to you easily enough. It was probably because you usually made or brought food with you. Dib didn’t welcome you quite as quickly. He seemed wary of you at first, like he suspected you of taking advantage of his father. It actually wasn’t until he saw you watching an episode Buzzfeed Unsolved that he started to warm up to you. Dib and you had had several conversations about the paranormal after that. He seemed to enjoy that you took what he said seriously, even if you didn’t always believe it. 

Coming over to Membrane’s house every Wednesday had become a tradition. Dib and Gaz were almost always either gone or busy with work on Wednesday night. Meaning it was a perfect time for and your partner to catch up on some quality time together. That was one of the best parts about Membrane and yours relationship, it didn’t matter what you were doing, as long you were doing it together you were both happy. 

Maybe that was why you were so content, because soon enough you would have your favorite person by your side once more. The timer for the oven went off, signaling that your cookies were done. Leaning over to grab them you heard the door open, a set of boot clad feet coming into your side view. 

“Hello love how was yourrrrr, ooh”

One look at him and you could tell that Membranes day had not gone well. Dark angry stains marred his usually pristine white coat. His face was flushed and sweating profusely, a stain of sweat having made the collar of the coat discolored. Even his high and eccentric hair was drooping low in defeat. However the biggest giveaway was that his goggles and gloves had already been tossed of, landing haphazardly in a chair. Membrane had always been wary of exposing his robotic arms. Partly because they freaked people out, and partly because the mechanics got caught on clothing items quite easily. 

You step the tray of cookies down quickly and hastened to usher him to the chair you had vacated. He seemed perplexed but he was much too tired to argue with you. Leaning in front of you him, you tried to give him your best loving smile. Your hand cupped his face, still quite sweaty, but you didn’t mind. You would give him whatever he needed. He would do the same for you in a heartbeat. While your one hand was on his face the other made its way to his neck where the buttons on his coat began. You massaged over the area and you saw Membrane close his eyes. Soon the other hand joined in creating a rhythm. Massage, button. Massage button. You took your time taking the jacket off. While this one part cooling him down, the other was getting him to relax. 

After the coat came off, you went over to grab a washcloth from the sink. It seemed his coat wasn’t the only thing stained today. When you turned back to him you saw he was double over, unlacing his boots. The playful part of you kicked in and you got down low just outside of his sight range. You slowly made you way towards him, rushing at him at the last second. Grabbing his hands to stop him from sitting up, you leaned forward and kissed his nose. The giggle that left you soon spread to him. Membrane’s cheeks were flushed, however no longer from sweating and he sat up looking away for a brief moment. You settled yourself on the ground, leaning you weight on him. You rested you head on his knee, looking up at his, oh so rarely seen face as you blindly untied his boots. 

Membranes face was scarred, severely in some places. His mouth was the worst, as his lips were completely lost in a sea of angry pink patches where he had had skin grafts. None of it seemed to phase you though. All you could see was the loving smile coming from him as he looked down at you. All too soon the moment ended as you pulled his boots off. Getting up you took the washcloth once more and cleaned his face. Trying to let all of the love you felt come through in each caress of his face. 

Membranes eyes never left you as you worked. The light in the kitchen gave you your own little halo, and he thought that it was quite apt. After finally getting him cleaned up, both of you moved to the living room. You were sat in Membranes lap, head on his chest nuzzled under his chin. One last look up and you couldn’t resist kissing him. He happily obliged, savoring the quite moment between you. After breaking apart you settled back down, and it took all of five minutes before both of you were dozing on the couch.


End file.
